Dincent Dan Gough
Entrance: Volted Entrance Dan leaves his room full of potentially dangerous volts and toxins. Neutral B: Bunsen Burners Dan fires a Bunsen Burner in front of him. If you aim it up and down, Dan will create a fiery wall. Water can put it off in one hit. He can also storm through with it like the Pyro does. If you hit an opponent with 120% he will burn a hole in their chest, paralysing them for 10 seconds or until hit. You can discard the burner to help with his Side B. Side B: Crocodile Clip Circuit Dan throws a crocodile clip towards whatever is in front of him. He can use it to grab items if he’s lucky. It can also be used as a tether recovery. If it attaches onto an opponent, he can walk them like a dog. However, heavier characters that are caught can take Dan for a walk instead. If it reaches nothing, it’ll just clip onto the ground. If he connects the other end to a Bunsen Burner and uses another Side B to create a circuit, he can produce a heated zone in-between it. Up B: Periodic Elements of Three Dincent Dan juggles 3 elements of the periodic table. These elements can either affect him or the opponent. One of these elements are always helium. If you want it to affect Dan, throw it up in the air as it will fall onto Dan’s head. As a recovery, you can use helium to inflate up. The affect Dan has depends on the timing of your throw. But if you don’t manage to throw it, don’t worry- Dan could just use a crocodile clip to recover instead. If he throws a metal, whoever it touches gets affected like the Metal Box. However, due to lack of respiratory, their damage goes up until this form is over. If he uses oxygen, whoever touches it turns into Thin Air for 10 seconds meaning they will be completely invisible. There are other examples depending on what the element is. Down B: Gravity Bag Dan attaches a parachute onto a random object then drops it. Like Bill Nye, heavier objects fall faster and do higher impact. Unlike Bill, you can’t control a horizontal disk. If a light object is used, it will fall very slowly and the parachute can be used as a floating platform. If it’s done in the air, Dan will just drop the object with no parachute. Final Smash: The Wonderful World of Science! Dan gives everyone a dramatic welcome to The Wonderful World of Science by setting off fireworks in a safety box and blasting anyone inside it. If Matthew (not Elouise) is in the battle, Dan will tell him to leave the stage because the fireworks are very dangerous. KO Sounds and Taunts KO Sound #1: Ouch! KO Sound #2: Pants! Star KO Sound: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Screen KO Sound: Whoops! Up Taunt: "Welcome to the Wonderful World of Science!" Side Taunt: "No harming the wildlife!" Down Taunt: "Careful, you could be very dangerous." Victory Options and Losage Option #1: Does the Dincent Dance. Option #2: "Science is meant for fun!" Option #3: "Brainiac Science abuse, abuse, abuse!" Losage: Burned Normal Attacks, Special Moveset Music, KO, Taunt Music, Victory Music Aerial Attacks Up Aerial: Neutral Aerial: Down Aerial: Forward Aerial: Reverse Aerial: Ground Attacks Up Tilt: Neutral Attack: Combo: Side Tilt: Dash Attack: Down Tilt: Ledge/Get Up Attacks Ledge: Get Up: Smashes: Up Smash: Side Smash: Down Smash: Grab Moves: Grab: Pummel: Forward Throw: Reverse Throw: Up Throw: Down Throw: Moveset, KO Sounds and Taunts Music: Bill Nye Techno Remix Victory Music: Dincenr Dan the Scieence Man Song Angry Boss Codec Angry Boss: Owen, who the heck is this brainiac? Owen: Boss, you're in a science experiment. Watch out, it could be very dangerous! Angry Boss: But I am a Boss. Was a Boss, like a Boss, am a Boss. I give the orders. No! You shut your mouth! Who's the teacher in this building? Jeremy: Dan, Dan, Dan, Dan, Dan the Science Man! Angry Boss: God Damn Daniel! Victor Vam Pire: Boss, you do realize who this guy is, do you? Angry Boss: No. So, he sucks. Owen: Well, have you seen the moveset of Pete the Cheerful Bus Driver? * Angry Boss thinks for a moment* Angry Boss: SHOW IT! Jeremy: Roll the video in 3, 2, 1... * Show's Pete's Moveset* Pete in the video: After some pathogen experiments, Mr. Dan Gough finally found the cells to bring me back to life. And I decided to turn over a new leaf. * Silent Pause* Jeremy: Come on guys, let him have his moment. * Everyone leaves* Angry Boss: Yes! Yes! Trivia * Dan, along with Tim Carter and Grandpa Gorilla were all confirmed as playable characters via ZooTycoon64's recent blog. * Dan is one of the three characters to have the same music in the Special Moves scenes as the KO Sounds and Taunts scenes. The others being Hilary and Yuuki Ogata. Category:Playable Characters Category:Real Life Category:Adult Category:Male Category:Human Category:Not Bill Nye Category:Sonny Slaven Favorite Category:British Category:Funny Characters Category:Scientist Category:Teachers Category:People who brought a dead person back to life Category:Teachers in the wonderful world of science Category:Glasses Category:All Star Smashers Category:All Star Smashers Video Movesets Category:Heroes Category:Not So Grumps Category:Smart Character Category:Fun Loving Guys Category:Reviver Category:Good Dancer Category:People who like to do the Science Category:Life Savers Category:People who saved other people from certain death Category:Smarter than you Category:Nerd Category:School Teachers Category:Cults